One night, one song, can change everything
by MusicMakesMoments
Summary: A story about how one song can give people the confidence to change things. - First FanFic, take a read? :
1. Lost In Stereo

One song, one night, can change everything.

Text in _italics are usually song lyrics._

Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

I noticed her as soon as she graced the room with her presence. It was just an average Friday night, just an average party to begin yet another average weekend. Yet seeing her had already made my night just that little bit better, just that little bit more worth it.

Sounds depressing I know, but let's face it, every weekend is pretty much the same - Party, homework, family time, friends, music, sleep. Well that's what my weekend normally consists of anyway.

Where was I? Oh yeah. The girl that has had my attention for the past couple months just entered the same room as me, at this lame ass high school party. We have a little routine that we do, whenever we can see each other, whether it's in the same room, or across a distance, we always make eye contact. Almost willing each other to just make a move that'll put us both out of our misery. The one person stopping that from happening is her girlfriend, Madison Duarte, head cheerleader.

Don't get me wrong, me and Madison are not really close, but it's the fact that I don't know how the other girl feels, and even if we felt the same I wouldn't want to be blamed for a possible break up.

Anyway I'm babbling, it always happens when I feel her eyes on me, makes me feel all weak and goosebumps appear. Eye contact made, guess it will be just another average party.

We stay locked in a stare, me stood with my friends, her stood with hers and Madison. I see Madison whisper something in her eye while cupping her cheek trying to get her to face her. By doing this she snaps out of the spell that was present during our intense "eye conversations". I see her shake her head signalling a "no", which seems to spark the small latina chick off, damn that girl has a short fuse. They continue to argue for a couple of minutes, until Madison eventually walks away, must have been pretty intense. When Madison's out of sight her eyes are back on mine, with an emotion which looks like relief? Before I have time to over analyse anything one of the only people that know about my crush on the brunette walks up behind me and places her hands on my hips, proceeding to move me towards the crowd of dancing teenagers.

"Hey sweet thing, wanna dance?" Carmen speaks into my ear. This type of scene could be seen as pretty intimate by anybody looking from the outside, almost like we were dating. However we're just close friends, who may be a bit more touchy then "normal" friends, but only usually to make other people jealous or something similar to that.

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

_She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favourite bands,_

_Tearing up the radio, lost in the stereo sound._

As soon as that started playing through the speakers I knew my mind was made up, "Sure thing babe," I replied with a smirk playing on my lips. My arms link behind me around her neck and we continue our little dance, all the while keeping eye contact with the beauty that's no more than 2 meters away from me. I can feel Carmen's breath near my ear, however the only thing I can see, well you get the picture.

The looks between are getting pretty intense, both of us can find the hidden meaning in this song which is hitting us pretty hard. Which also makes me wonder how long this whole thing is going to go on for, it's been a couple of months already but she's worth it. I get an idea, since she's staring at me, I decide to mouth some of the lyrics of the song to her, so she understands how I'm feeling.

_She's outa control, so beautiful,_

_And I've been, waiting, for so long, but she'll never know._

_I'm losing hope, 'cause she's so,_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo._

Once those words are perfectly mouthed by me, she smirks and walks away, which automatically makes me think I've fucked everything up, shit!

It gets a little bit further into the song when I feel Carmen move away from me, before I have chance to turn around and be all confused I feel another pair of hands hold my hips in place. One hand on my hip, the other moves so it's holding one of my hands to the persons neck, guiding me to keep in time with the song, and I catch a small glimpse of brown hair. However where this person is touching me all I can feel is small electric like shocks, this means that it isn't Carmen, I go to turn around but freeze once I hear the same lyrics I mouthed earlier being sung in a husky voice right next to my ear.

_She's outa control, so beautiful,_

_And I've been, waiting, for so long, but she'll never know._

_I'm losing hope, 'cause she's so,_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo._

"I couldn't wait any longer, your move Carlin," is spoken into my ear, I can feel the person's lips moving against it, and with a light squeeze of my hip, all of this makes me slightly shudder and sparks being felt. The person lets go and begins to make their way through the crowd of people dancing. Still stunned I barely recognised someone grabbing my hand, pulling me outside.

I pull myself from my daze as soon as the cool air hits me, all I can see is Carmen looking at me, grinning her ass off. "What are you grinning at?"

"Do you even know who just interrupted our dancing, so that they could have less than a minute with you?" Carmen asked, still grinning, which to be honest was slightly pissing me off.

Then it finally clicks, the sparks I felt when they touched me, the brown hair, what was said to me, the lyrics…

"It was Ashley."

So this is my first ever FanFic, should I carry this on? Reviews would be/are extremely appreciated! :)

Song used - All Time Low - Lost In Stereo


	2. CrushCrushCrush

A massive thank-you to every single person who's read this story, added it to "story alerts" and especially to those who have reviewed it, it means SO much to know you liked the starting of the story! =) … I don't own the characters or the songs mentioned!

Chapter 2

After what seemed like forever being glued to the spot I finally managed to snap out of it and realize what had just happened. This means that she must be interested, that she notices me like I do her.

"What are you doing?" Carmen asks, snapping me out of my trance.

"Erm, happy dancing?" I reply, embarrassed that I had done it instead of imagining it.

"Right, well are you gonna stand there dancing like an idiot, or are you going to go make your move?" Carmen is now looking at me with a shit eating grin, that look pisses me off especially since I know she has a point.

"Well I guess you might have a point, so I'm going to go back inside, and get my pull on," I end what I've just said with a wink and make my way inside, now it's what I do to make my move.

_I got a lot to say to you, _

_Yeah I got a lot to say_

_I notice you're eyes are always glued to me,_

_Keeping them here, and it makes no sense at all…_

What is it with the songs tonight, the lyrics are just guiding me in directions and giving me idea's, I love this DJ right now! Time to put my new plan into motion.

Within a matter of seconds I have already spotted Ashley, located right next to the dancing area, head bobbing along to the song. I manage to get behind her just before the lyric I need plays. I set my hands on her hips, it's almost as if she knows it's me when she places her hands on mine, making circular movements with her fingers as if to encourage me. The sparks are felt immediately, it takes all self-control to not kiss her in this moment, that could possibly ruin everything which right now, isn't even an option.

She begins to sway to the beat, which in turn makes me dance in a similar way behind her. My lips find her ear and I repeat what she did no more than 30minutes ago.

_If you wanna play it like a game,_

_Then come on, come on let's play._

'_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending,_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute._

I can almost feel her smiling, which makes me blush slightly. You see what this girl does to me! Her head tilts backwards so I can hear her over the music.

"It took you long enough Carlin," Again with the blushing, really? With that we both continue lightly swaying, content in the moment, both too scared to push this too quickly. Her thumbs are still making circular movements on my hands, making me feel relaxed but making my body feel very aware that she's there. Ashley picks my right hand from her hip and brings it to her lips, kissing it softly, reassuring me almost and also making my heart beat all that much faster for her.

Just the simplest touches from her are driving my senses wild, this girl is just simply amazing. Before I realize what's happening I'm being dragged outside by my hand, the sparks that I can feel tell me that the person doing the dragging is Ashley.

"Sorry, I just needed some air and thought you might as well," Ashley says once we're outside, where the music is nowhere as loud, but can still be heard.

I look at her, and notice that she's got her head slightly down, almost shyly. "Yeah, a bit of air sounds good right now, thanks," I sit down next to her on the wall that overlooks the party host's garden. I give her my head tilted smile when she looks at me, letting her know I'm being sincere. The smile I get in response makes the butterflies that are normally present that little bit more active, you know the smiles that involve the most adorable nose crinkle ever? Yes the very one.

I hear a door slam open behind us which startles us both out of our little world. A rather pissed off and more than likely drunk Madison comes out of said door, oh shit.

"Ashley can we talk?" Madison pretty much demands, giving me evils that could quite possibly kill a person.

"Madison, I'm pretty sure you said enough earlier whilst you was ending our relationship?" Ashley replies, with a smug smile. They broke up? No wonder Madison stormed off earlier.

"Well, I did, but I didn't mean it. You know how we are, now can we please make up and go home? This party has turned lame, I mean look at the people they let in," Madison tries to sound all innocent, but adds the last bit with a snarl in my direction. Yeah, she does not like me, win!

Ashley rolls her eyes and looks at the small Latina, "I'm sick of this back and forth so to answer your question, no we can't go back to how it was. I'm well and truly done with you and this relationship, if it makes it any easier I'm really sorry but there are absolutely no feelings between us anymore, and I'm talking with Spencer, so I'd really appreciate it if you storm back into that house you just excited."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Madison looks between us and comes to knell in front of Ashley with tears running down her face, I almost feel sorry for the girl, "is it someone else? We can make this work, I know it."

I look at both of them, feeling beyond uncomfortable right now. I chance a glance at Ashley, who seems to already be looking at me intently, "Yeah there is," Her eyes now focused on Madison. "I'm really sorry, do you want a lift home you're clearly not in the right state to drive."

"That would be good, maybe talk some more in the car, please?" Madison wipes at her eyes and gets up.

"Yeah sure, you go, I'll catch up in a minute ok?" Once we're alone, Ashley turns to me, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry about that."

I reach out and touch her face, making her look at me, "It's fine, but is there really someone else?" I want to make sure if I have any competition for this girls heart.

Looking at me intently, through the most beautiful pair of brown eyes, "Yeah there is, in fact she's sat right here." I go to look around, but stopped when her hand starts stroking my cheek gently, still staring at my eyes with meaning. I feel my blush growing, screw you redness, screw you!

We start just smiling at each other, everything's out in the open, well nearly. "Well I'm sure she likes you too, actually, I'm positive she does." Still smiling like idiots, Ashley grabs my hands, motioning me to get up.

"I would love to stay here with you, but I have to get drunky home. We should hang out sometime, and don't wait days before using it." Before I can reply and express my confusion, she kisses my cheek and squeezes my hands shut. Walking away from me, with that little extra swing in her hips, knowing I'm watching.

It's been about 5 minutes since she left, I'm still stood here with a grin on my face until I notice something in my hand. Opening my hand it's a small piece of paper, with a phone number and a note on it.

**Make sure you use it, and soon, **

**Ashley. Xox**

Thank-you for reading, reviews are always welcomed and loved so much!

Private messages are awesome too!

Song used: Paramore - CrushCrushCrush


	3. It's a love story, baby just say yes

So I wasn't even going to update today, but I decided I better so here it does, sorry if it's short.

Thankyou to all the people reading this, and especially to those reviewing it, I read every single review and they all mean so much to me, so thankyou! :)

I own nothing but the story line! :)

Chapter 3

"Yo, Spencer! Have you turned brain dead, or are you just ignoring me?" Carmen asks, yeah I've been outside for a while, questioning whether to text Ashley or not. And I guess you could say that I slightly zoned out… Ok so I zoned out extremely.

"Carlin, I swear down, I will bitch slap you!" Did I mention that Carmen gets annoyed when she thinks someone's ignoring her? Heh, maybe not, but its so funny to do! Her eyes bug out a little bit, and she gets a little vein in her forehead, makes me giggle on the inside.

"Sorry I zoned out," I throw her an innocent smile, that seems to cool her off a little bit.

"Right, well while you was zoned out I may have had a look at this piece of paper," I see a small piece of paper waved in front of my face, it takes all of 2 seconds until I realize it's the phone number left by a certain gorgeous brunette, I might have mentioned her at some point?

"Hey give that back right now ass face," I say, playfully of course.

Carmen hands back the piece of paper, and I was right about what it was. If I lost it, I'm pretty sure I would cry!

"Chill out Spence, jeez. You wanna head out?" Carmen asks, already walking towards the back exit of the party. Which was starting to die out, come on people, its only just after midnight! Lame.

**20 Minutes later…**

So I just got dropped off, poor Carmen for not drinking tonight so she could drive. Ha, just kidding bitch owes me for a couple weeks back.

"Spencer, is that you?" I hear called out from the front room, not long after my Mom appears.

"Hey Mom, I'm just gonna head to bed if that's cool, its been a long day." I tell my Mom, she's pretty cool really, I don't know what I'd do if I had an overbearing parent.

"Ok sweetheart, as long as you're okay, I'll see you in the morning." With that she gives me a hug and a kiss on my head then heads back to the front room.

I finally get upstairs and get changed into something more comfortable. I mean something to sleep in, pervs.

Eventually I get the courage to put the phone number to good use.

**Hey it's Spencer, thought I'd text you, despite you being lame ;). How's Madison? Xo – S**

I put my phone down after reading the text a couple times and press send, hoping I haven't said the wrong thing. No more then 2 minutes go by until it buzzes.

**Hey pretty girl, well thanks, I hope I'm not as lame now that I have you txting me ;D. She's okay, I took her home made sure she was alright, then headed home myself. Are you okay? Xo – A**

I smile to myself, she called me pretty girl plus she sounds so caring, asking me how I am. She's not even near me and I'm still feeling butterflies.

**Maybe, I guess we'll see ;) … I'm glad she's okay :) … I'm pretty good thanks, how's you? xo – S**

I don't even have to wait that long until my phone buzzes again, this girl text's fast, result! Or is it just me that hates slow texter's?

**Haha, I guess we will ;P … Yeah me too, she's gonna feel like shit in the morning tho :') … Good stuff, I'm good thanks since I'm txting you :) … Completely out the blue, but do you want to hang out tomorrow? Maybe watch a few films at mine with a couple others? xox – A**

You just know I'm NOT passing that up, it would be awesome to finally hang out with her, plus it will be less awkward with other people there, which is always a bonus.

**Sounds good to me, text me the details? :) N'aw you're so sweet :D xox – S**

**The next afternoon…**

So we ended up texting for a good couple of hours, and now I find myself driving to her house. I'm so excited to be finally hanging out with her, but nervous at the same time. I guess its expected. I put a CD in to try and help calm my nerves, skipping a couple of tracks a find one that kind of fits the mood.

_We were both young, when I first saw you._  
><em>I close my eyes and the flashback starts-<em>  
><em>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.<em>

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd-<em>  
><em>You say hello, little did I know...<em>  
><em><br>_

After listening to that music I feel some of the nervousness leave me, and before I know it I finally pull up to the Davies mansion, its massive. Like something you see on MTV:Cribs, but I guess that comes with being one of the daughters of Purple Venom front man Raife Davies.

I slowly walk up to the big front door, after being okayed at the front gate for security reasons of course. As soon as I get about 2 meters away from the front door, its opened and I'm greeted by the sight of the beautiful brunette that's been on my mind since I woke up this morning.

"Hey Spence, I'm really glad you could make it," Ashley says shyly when we're in front of each other, I feel her grab my hand and her lips against my cheek. Electric sparks are automatically felt when our skin touches, damn the things this girl does to me, looking at her I know Ashley felt it too. Plus I'm pretty damn sure the butterflies just turned into elephants and my head has been replaced by a tomato. I know I've said it before but, screw you blush, screw you!

Glancing down shyly, I reply "Thank you for inviting me." The blush still very much apparent on my cheeks.

Smiling that nose crinkling smile and still holding onto my hand, Ashley tips my chin up with her free hand so I'm forced to look into her eyes, "Well what can I say, I really wanted to hang out with youl. So shall we head on in?"

I return her smile with my own, plus a head tilt of course; it is my trademark after all. Still holding each other's gaze, Ashley can tell I'm a bit more at ease, can see it in my eyes.

I then allow myself to be pulled into the house, hoping I won't make an idiot of myself.

So this was more of a filler chapter then anything, but there will be a lot more Spashley in the next chapter, I promise! I may update before next Sunday, depending on the reaction I get from this.

Thanks again guys! :)

Songs used: Taylor Swift - Love Story


	4. Kiss Me Again

Chapter 4

Spencer's POV

So I make my way into the mansion, with Ashley guiding me. She looks absolutely gorgeous with her jeans and tank top, this movie afternoon might be more difficult then I first thought, how am I supposed to concentrate?

"Oi, thinky, we're about to walk into the movie room, so you might want to pull yourself out of your own little world," Ashley says while lightly stroking my cheek, well hello slight electric shocks. And of course this whole little interaction makes me blush and look at the floor shyly. "Wow you're cute, c'mon lets join the others, yeah?" Is Ashley's reaction, she thinks I'm cute? Pfft.

I just nod and follow her into the "Movie room", which turns out to just be a room with several sofas and chairs and a BIG ASS TV! I suddenly realise I'm being pretty rude right now, so I start to look around the room to see who else is here. We have Kyla, Ashley's half sister (Dad strayed while on tour, but they are really close despite all the drama that kicked off at first.) Then there's Aiden Denninson, Kyla's basketball boyfriend, he plays on the team with my twin brother Glen, he's actually a pretty decent guy. As well as being over 6ft tall, muscular build, dark short hair and quite nice eyes, I can see how straight girls could find him attractive. Then the real surprise appears.

Sat in front of me, next to Ashley's recent ex girlfriend Madison (remind me to ask about that whole situation later, kay?) is none other than one of my best friends, Carmen. How, what, why... shit. She's smirking at me, she's totally got something planned or is currently planning something, I give her my "please don't fuck this up" look, in return she just shrugs.

"Hey Spencer!" That was Kyla, always the slightly hyper one, her walking up and hugging me pretty much confirms that. After all the pleasantries are done, which consisted of being hugged to within an inch of my life, not even joking. A smile and wave from Aiden, another hug from Carmen, and to top it all off, a slight scowl/smile from Madison, I can't really expect too much more can I? But anyway, Ashley and Aiden decide on putting on Paranormal Activity 3, which she has a copy of because her dad knows the director. I seriously hope I don't scream like a bitch and embarrass myself in front of a certain gorgeous brunette.

We all settle down with a bowl of popcorn next to each sofa, Kyla and Aiden are on one sofa, Carmen and Madison on another. Despite Madison nearly throwing a hissy when Ashley came and sat next to me on the third sofa, which I must admit I'm incredibly happy about especially after the nose crinkling smile she threw my way as she sat down. However, then common sense kicks in, telling me it's totally innocent and practically kicks me for picking up on something so miniscule. Damn it!

So we're about have way through the movie, I can defiantly say that this is more jumpy compared to the previous two. However I'm pretty proud to say that so far I've (for the most part) been able to keep it together, plus Ashley has been scooting closer to me throughout the film to the point where our hands are almost touching. I look over at Ashley and I can almost feel my breath being taking away, she looks so beautiful with the glow of the TV on her face, it just illuminates her features. She must have felt my eyes on her since the next thing I know she's staring back at me.

We both shyly smile at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Staring into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, or will ever see, I can feel myself getting lost. The people around us just slowly disappearing, the movie no longer grabbing the slightly bit of my attention, Ashley's all I can see. I catch her glancing down at my lips then back to my eyes, I can't help but do the same, this girl is beyond kissable.

I didn't realize how close we were until her left hand moves to stroke my cheek, I feel my body break out in goosebumps at the contact, again feeling the electric shocks that I always feel with her. I move my right hand to her waist while leaning my face into her hand which is now cupping my cheek. Looking into her eyes I can feel myself leaning towards her, finally making my move. Moving closer to each other, knowing that this could be our first kiss, hopefully the first of many.

Our noses are touching, lips barely a breath away, waiting for one of us to take that final plunge. Ashley slowly closes her eyes, moving the tiniest distance, joining our lips together. The electricity I feel at the simple, gentle contact is mind blowing and breathtaking. I tilt my head, leaning in a bit more, I feel Ashley's hand move to my neck pulling me in. I grip her waist more as I feel her start to pull away. When I open my eyes I see her gazing back at me, smiling the nose crinkling smile which I return with a slight head tilt.

I feel Ashley's arm go around me, effectively pulling me into her on the sofa so that my head is leaning on her shoulder, my arm rests across her waist. To say this position was comfortable would be an understatement, we fit perfectly together. Looking forwards I see that the movie is still playing and everyone but us seems to be really into it. I look up at Ashley to find her already staring at me.

She breaks the silence between us, by quietly singing to me.

_It's been a while since I've felt butterflies, _

_Do you feel the same too? _

_If every single second could last that much longer, _

_Would you hold me... and kiss me again?_

I can't help but smile from ear to ear, her voice making me slightly shiver; this moment could not possibly be anymore perfect. Reaching my hand up I pull her down for another kiss, both smiling into the kiss I can tell I'm going to fall hard for this girl.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update guys, had a massive case of writers block which sucks! Every single review/story alert or anything makes me smile! I'll try and update quicker this time!

Review/message, tell me what you guys think, and let me know what you want to see happen. :)

Song used:

Kiss me again - We Are The In Crowd


	5. Robots & Aliens

A/N So I know I haven't updated in a couple of weeks but I get bad writers block since I don't 100% know where I'm going with this story, however I do have several ideas in mind so hopefully should be updating more often.

A massive thank you to everyone that reviewed! Glad to see I'm not the only one who likes We Are The In Crowd - .HEART

Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

In the space of a couple days my life has changed so much, I have the girl I've been wanting for months is in my arms. I can't stop kissing her and by the look of the smiles that she gives me, it's pretty clear she feels the same. I know I broke up with Madison a day a go, but that was never going to work out, we've been on and off for months. One of the only reason's I stayed with her was because I thought Spencer was completely out of my league, plus I had hoped to love Madison one day like she does me. This brings me back to the present, Madison has been trying to talk to me since last night, wanting to talk about getting back together, and now her seeing me with Spencer must be hurting her, but I just can't live my life around other people's feelings. Especially when that person cheated on me, plus I have a beautiful blonde with her head on my shoulder gazing up at me smiling, I can't help but smile back.

I lean down to rub my nose against hers affectionately, which makes her giggle and smile even wider. Even in this barely lit room I can see the glow from her cheeks, which I rub lightly with my right thumb. When Spencer leans into my hand I lose all resolve and lean in to kiss her, which she eagerly responses to. Our lips finally separate and we stare into each other's eyes, we have both been waiting for this for so long, it's hard to imagine us finally being able to be together. Obviously we still need to make it official or go on a date even, oh jeez we haven't even been on a date ye…

"Ash stop thinking so hard, you're distracting me from the film," Spencer whispers to me playfully, in reply I gently nudge her and turn my attention back to the screen even though I know it's not going to be the thing I concentrate on, not when I have Spencer next to me. I chance a look around to see how everyone is, Kyla and Aiden are cuddled up watching the film, they really do make a cute couple Aiden does make my little sister happy.

Next I look over at Carmen and Madison. Madison just looks slightly upset staring towards the screen, since it's not exactly a sad film I know it's something more, more than likely me and Spencer. I don't want to hurt Madison and by no means do I mean to rub this whole thing in her face but the moment was right for us, it was like no one else was here, no one else mattered. Carmen however is looking over towards us, she makes eye contact with me and smiles. A genuine smile at that, almost like she approves of me and Spencer, which I'm extremely happy about.

* * *

><p>Spencer's POV<p>

Well I've spent pretty much the whole film cuddled up to Ashley and kissing her, which makes me rather happy. I never thought something would genuinely come of this. I mean she's the star player for the school basketball team (yeah I kind of forgot to mention that, my bad) and I'm just your average student. Kind of cliché right? But it's true, I've never had such a strong connection with anyone like I have with Ashley, which in itself is terrifying but at the same time thrilling.

I feel Ashley move her mouth to my ear, "Babe I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want me to get you anything?" I smile brightly at her and I shake my head no, she leans down and kisses me gently, rubbing my cheek with her thumb.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

I carefully remove myself from the beautiful blonde and head towards the kitchen, it's only when I close the fridge door after getting some water that I notice someone followed me in. I turn to find Madison looking at me intently like she wants to say something.

"Is she really who you finished me for? Out of every person in LA you choose her, you're a basketball star so you could have done so much better." Madison says as she stalks towards me, wearing a shit eating smirk that just pisses me off. This is such a bad time to be frozen stood against a kitchen counter.

I grin back and hold still, "Are you jealous Madison? It sure as hell seems like it, Spencer is beautiful, inside and out. Plus I've liked her for a long time but never thought I had a chance, now it seems like I do. If it was even possible to do better than her, then I wouldn't even want to. I want her no one else."

Madison's smirk falters, "You seriously think this will last? You're not even together or been on a date yet. You'll get bored of her eventually, I know you remember. Let's face it, we're meant to be together, why are you fighting it Ashley? Stop fighting it and be with me like we both know you want to."

I can't help but chuckle at how wrong she actually is. "No you're right, we're not together yet, however I do want Spencer to be my girlfriend, and right now I want nothing more. Me and you Madison, we're not meant to be together; right now I can't even stand you! Why would I want to be with someone who cheated on me repeatedly and who I feel nothing towards and haven't for a while? I like Spencer so much, I have for months, so no Madison, I won't get bored of her. However I am bored of this conversation. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a beautiful blonde waiting for me."

I go to walk past her, but she grabs my arm to stop me. "You know I love you Ashley, I won't give up. All the others were mistakes, I know we can make this work between us!"

I look at her and shake my head, "That's the thing Madison, I don't want us to work, I told you that last night. Plus you're wrong, the only mistake was me coming back to you so many times when I could have tried with Spencer." With that I shrug her off and walk away.

As I walk back towards the movie room I can't help but think about what Madison said, what if I do end up hurting Spencer? Just as that thought crosses my mind I lock eyes with the special blonde. She does that adorable head tilt and smiles at me. At that moment I know that I want to be with her even if it takes months, I can practically feel all my worries about us float from my mind. Us, I like the sound of that.

_When you come around, come around, I'll be waiting for you,_

_I just want to make you, I just want to make you mine._

_It's alright you can take all the time that you like,_

_I just want to make you, I just want to make you mine._

* * *

><p>So I hope it was worth the wait, message me if you want to see something happen or want a certain song mentioned! :)<p>

Reviews mean a lot, they keep me writing!

Song used:

Robots & Aliens - Forever The Sickest Kids

Song used 0


	6. Money Honey

Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update! Been so busy with work and my personal stuff its been a bit hectic! So this is a slight filler chapter (slightly rushed), however it sets things up for later chapters! So take a read and leave a review to tell me what you think! :)

Spencer's POV

So the film ended a couple of minutes ago, now we're all watching the Resident Evil Afterlife. Honestly I'm not a huge fan of zombie films, they kind of freak me out, a lot. However since I'm currently cuddled into Ashley's side with her holding me I'm pretty sure I could withstand anything. But with that said, Madison has also noticed Ashley and I, glaring would be an understatement, Ashley noticed and it makes her grip that little bit tighter, letting me know I'm not going anywhere. Like I want to anyway, might need a crowbar to remove me from her as it is.

I can't help but think how wonderful and perfect tonight has been, I've been able to hang out with Ashley as well as my best friend and others. Best part is nothing has felt awkward, well apart from Madison that is. It's almost as if she keeps trying to burn holes in me, which isnt very pleasant at all. Everytime I feel someones eyes on me I turn to look and it's nearly always Madison glaring at me, until she notices that I'm looking then gives me the smallest of smiles and turns back to the movie.

And again! What is this girls problem?! I mean I know her girlfriend ended things and is now cuddled up with me, but that isn't my fault! I wanted to just keep everything with Ashley as sutle and low key as possible around Madison since I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but whenever Ashley looks at me all reasonable thoughts go straight out of the window, it's quite ridiculous really. But I wouldn't change how she makes me feel for anything. As I'm currently lost in thought I nearly missed Ashley whispering in my ear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ashley whispers in a caring way.

"Nothing, just… Madison keeps glaring at me, before I didn't really notice, but she keeps doing it.." I answer, just as quiet since this is a conversation I didn't want anyone else to overhear.

Ashley doesn't seem that shocked at my answer, "Oh so that's what she's doing, don't worry about it. I spoke to her earlier and things didn't exactly go her way, that's why she looks annoyed. But you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Oh, maybe we should cool it in front of her, I mean I don't want to hurt her feelings or make things even more awkward between you two." I respond insecurely, I mean Madison is a beautiful girl, knowing that her and Ashley had words before about the whole situation makes me feel a little insecure, they were together for a long time maybe I don't mean as much to Ashley as she does to me.

Almost as if she can read my thoughts Ashley grabs my hand and pulls me up from the sofa, holding my hand and pulling me from the movie room into the kitchen.

She shakes her head at me, "No way, I'm not letting her presence changing how we act with each other. Spencer I really like you, I know I've only just ended things with Maddie, but there was just nothing there anymore, nothing compared to how you make me feel. I never thought I had a chance until that party, I know it was wrong of me to continue to try and make things work with Maddie, but if I had known or had the courage to find out if you felt the same, then I would've ended it for good long ago. Spence, you make me want to be a better person, you make me want to make you happy and just be the best I can possibly be for you. Please believe me when I say I really want to see where things go between us, I think it has the potential to be something incredible."

Ashley's words just make me feel all mushy and shit, one person having this much power over my emotions is completely new to me. I'm not going to lie, it's absolutely terrifying, but something about Ashley makes me not want to run. "Okay, I'm sorry for how I reacted it's just a bit unnearving with her staring. Ash you're already such a wonderful person. But I agree, I think there is potential for this to be something incredible." I give her my head tilt full blown smile since she was compeltely wooed me simply by her words. So much sincerity was spoken, plus the look in her eyes made me just melt. She truly is amazing.

"Go on a date with me?" Ashley asks, I can hear the nervousness in her voise, I can't help but smile wider and nod my head yes. I'd be crazy to say no to such a question.

The response I get is a nose crinkle smile. I feel her hand go to my cheek and pull me in for a kiss. Much like our first theres sparks, shocks and fireworks, I can feel the sparks and shocks through my body from her touch and see the fireworks behind my eyelids. I'm not sure who deepened the kiss, or who just moaned, but the next thing I know is I'm trapped between the kitchen counter and this beautiful brunette.

Things could not be more perfect right now.

_Let's learn to put the past behind us_

_Let love push through the door and find us_

_Just keep your heart wide open_

_So I can fix what's broken_

_Stay around maybe I can be a better me_

_Song used: This Century - Money Honey_

__If you've not heard of this band go check them out, they're so good!

Also I have a twitter account, so feel free to follow me and tweet me with ideas or just for a conversation!

Username is: MusicMakesMoments

So if you've enjoyed or disliked this chapter leave me a review letting me know what you think! Thanks guys! :)


End file.
